ej_ausfandomcom-20200215-history
Match
Match Dating Guidelines Meta level At agreed on times, we'll each roll for each of our characters included in the dating pool for fresh PC character matches from that pool. Matches are based on what characters have listed as sexuality, gender, and what sort of relationships they're looking for (including friendship). We don't know what good pacing will feel like for this yet, and it'll probably vary, so we'll play it by ear, at least for now. (If once a week, we'll blow through matches in about 9 weeks - less for some characters.) We're working with the limited pool of PCs that we have. Please opt to be flexible, curious, and good-humored about whatever happens. You are not obliged to contact your matches but this is a great opportunity to interact with characters that we as players know well, in a new light. I hope we can all enjoy some surprises! PLEASE assume that your character is also getting matched with profiles for a handful of NPCs as well, not just the one PC you rolled for, otherwise, it breaks verisimilitude for the rest of us. Fiction level Your character will receive a weekly email from the dating website with links to potential matches and their anonymous dating profiles. There's no expiration on the profiles - once you see one, you can check it and contact that person later. Characters are welcome to share pics and more identifying details with the people they connect to or maintain the veil of anonymity. When reaching out to a potential match, use: [match user name]@match.com - this will preserve anonymity and be forwarded to your character's email. Feel free to add new characters, take your characters out of the pool, or change the info on your character profiles. (But please let us know if you change "seeking" info (LTR, NSA, friendship) so we can make the change on the rolling chart. If the same character turns up in a few rolls for a single round, let's play this by ear. We don't want to overwhelm any players with the burden of response. The same goes for players who might need to temporarily opt-out due to real life. It's okay to reroll when it makes sense to! If you roll someone you've already gotten before, reroll. Better yet, don't include previous matches in your roll. As we progress your pool will get smaller. That's okay - eventually, the pairings will play out and we'll have squeezed our fun out of this particular set up. Blank Match Template ((CHARACTER NAME for player reference: )) SCREEN NAME: AGE: HEIGHT: GENDER: SEXUALITY: PROFESSION: 1. What are you seeking here (friends, NSA No-Strings-Attached, LTR Long-Term-Relationship, all/any of the above)? 2. Astrological Sign, and does it matter? Gemini, no 3. Religious Beliefs: 4. What are you passionate about? 5. What have you worked hardest to achieve in your life? 6. What do you do in your leisure time? 7. What do you wish you did more often? 8. What personal qualities make you especially good at your job? 9. What would be your dream job? 10. What’s one long-term goal you have for the next five years?'''''' 11. Describe your ideal partner. 12. What's your biggest dealbreaker in a potential partner? 13. What do you like best about your family? 14. Describe your ideal place to live: 15. Describe yourself with 3 adjectives: 16. Are you an animal person? Favorite kind? 17. Would you rather be tied up or do the tying? 18. What are your bad habits? 19. What are six things you could never do without? 20. One thing about yourself you want to make sure people know: Active Match Profiles * [[SwingsBothWays|SwingsBothWays / Alex]] * [[MissU|MissU / Sophia]] * [[QueenOfTheNight|QuenOfTheNight / Silas]] * [[NerdGirl84|NerdGirl84 / Eliza]] * [[OldSchool Romantic|OldSchool Romantic / Roland]] * [[ShyGirl21|ShyGirl21 / Eleanor]] * [[ChiseledAdze|ChiseledAdze / Arun]] Inactive Match Profiles * [[SingleGuy95|SingleGuy95 / Eddie]] * [[LadyinRed|LadyinRed / Nadine]] * [[RidiculousNotion|RidiculousNotion / Aoibhe]] * [[Whitehorse|Whitehorse / Adam]] * [[BabesnBabies|BabesnBabies / Spencer]] Match Results